Shiki - Indemnified Love
by Detective-MAY
Summary: Megumi Shimizu is a 15 year old girl who has a crush on Natsuno Yuuki, a boy of the same age. Though it seemed that Natsuno would never return her feelings for him, things change when Megumi dies and comes back as a vampire (known as a Shiki). Feeling guilty for killing Natsuno's only friend Tohru, Megumi compensates by protecting Natsuno from ever turning into a beast like her.


**Shiki - Indemnified Love**

Chapter 1 - Crush

* * *

The postcard was delivered early in the morning by the postman in Sotoba village, Natsuno hesitated as he didn't have any close friends or relatives that would send him such a thing. The postman stuck his nose in and asked Natsuno if it was his girlfriend, admitting that he had read the postcard without permission. Natsuno shook his head and said it was just a friend of his from the city. He politely thanked the postman for the delivery before returning to his room to read the postcard.

_"To Natsuno Yuuki, hope that you're doing well now that summer is almost over."_

Natsuno recognised the handwriting, it was very neatly written as if the writer was trying too hard. But this wasn't the first, he had received many letters in the past and as usual Natsuno never replied. He knew exactly who the sender was, Megumi Shimizu, a girl who lived in Sotoba and was also in his class at school.  
Natsuno ever liked her from the start, it was obvious that she had a crush on him. Every morning at the bus stop she would say her usual _'Good morning, Yuuki'_ in her annoying childish voice hoping to get a response. Megumi even sometimes tried to make him feel guilty by stating that she was not surprised that he ignored her all the time because he hated her.  
Underneath the writing was a simple cartoon drawing of a penguin surrounded by icecubes, it was labelled _'Hot penguin'_ and below that was more writing.

_"It's hot, doesn't it suck?! Plus this year is especially hot! Once school starts, I'll be like 'Aw man...'"_

Megumi always wrote as if she was his close friend, even though he made it clear that he hated her. It wasn't because she developed a crush on him without even knowing anything about him. It was that he had seen her hiding in the bushes outside his bedroom window a few times, clearly stalking him and still expecting him to return her feelings for him. It was because of Megumi, that Natsuno had to keep his window closed when studying. It was annoying because at night the air was nice and cool, why did he have to suffer because of someone else's selfish desires.  
A love-sick puppy, that was what Natsuno described Megumi as, to him she was someone who held onto her feelings and being very sure that he would one day he would return them. Natsuno had never given her any reason to believe that, none whatsoever.

Everyone in Sotoba village was like that, along with all the gossip over anything that was considered uncommon, the villagers liked to assign roles to each other and expecting them to obediently follow them in order to fit in. Natsuno had pretty much had enough of this village, what were his parents thinking when they believed that moving away from the city would be better for him. Who are they to decide what was best for him.  
Sotoba was a small village, it was in the middle of three large mountains like a triangle. Completely surrounded by fir trees, this village was nothing but a prison to Natsuno. As soon as he graduated, Natsuno was determined to go back to the city and study in a college.

The next morning, Natsuno stood by the bus stop, it would be a while before the bus came. It was very hot today, not the nice hot weather people travelled abroad to sunbathe in. Sotoba always had hot humid weather, it was stuffy and made it hard to breathe. He stood there staring at the scenery, listening to the cicada. Down the highway, behind the mountain was the city. Natsuno would occasionally have dreams about running down this same highway, he could see the tall buildings in the horizon but no matter how far he ran he could never reach that place.

_"Good morning, Yuuki."_

It was her again, Megumi who always said the same thing every morning on a school day. As usual Natsuno ignored Megumi, he knew exactly what she was going to say next.

_"Staring off towards the city, huh? Are you feeling homesick?"  
_

Natsuno could see her shadow on the road, she was leaning towards him waiting for a response but still he ignored her hoping that she would get the message this time.

_"I guess you're still ignoring me, who can blame you. I mean, why talk to someone that you hate, right?"_

There it was again, Megumi trying to make him feel guilty. It was as if Natsuno was wrong for hating her, but who can blame him. Megumi never left him alone. Megumi fully knew that Natsuno was aware of her stalking him, she just pretended she didn't. He had spotted her watching him in the bushes and she would quickly hide believing that he couldn't see her.  
There was a pause, before Megumi said something again.

_"So no sign of the bus, yet?"_

Megumi was still trying to get him to talk, but eventually she stayed quiet. Just when Natsuno thought she had finished she spoke again but this time more quietly.

_"I can't wait to leave this village."_

Megumi had never said this before, and there was a slight sad tone in her voice as if she was sick and tired of something. Natsuno turned to look to see if she was upset. Megumi turned her eyes on him, she gasped then immediately smiled at him. Natsuno quickly turned his head back, this was bad he had responded to her and no doubt he given her the impression that he liked her. He could hear her giggle, Natsuno knew Megumi wasn't going to leave him alone.


End file.
